


The Night we thought

by Shameless_n_weird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Comfort No Hurt, Genderfluid Sirius Black, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, One Shot, POV Sirius Black, Pre-Slash, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Soft Sirius Black, Trans Sirius Black, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_n_weird/pseuds/Shameless_n_weird
Summary: Well I am awake rn and can't sleep because I want a hug but then  I think.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Night we thought

**Author's Note:**

> All bold sentences are convos btw Marauders while other is POV.  
> Just Sirius' thoughts flowing like river.

Sirius Black  
The most beautiful member of The Noble and Ancient house of Black. (A/N: not saying heir because Sirius is born as a girl) 

  
Or now the Blood traitor, Queer and Punk Rock heartthrob of Hogwarts.  
This character had pros and cons, afterall who dosen't?

(POV Sirius Black)

It's a cool night, Summer is almost here, but it exactly isn't cold enough to put on entire pj ,well atleast that's what I think as I lay here in my bed, just in boxers n tshirt, well my crush? Boyfriend? 's t-shirt, but anyways.He literally calls me babe, These days we have grown so close, well atleast since me n him, Ahhhh if he would have heard this he would definitely correct me, "It's Remus and I babe" , AAAAHHHHHH This is so complex, I fancy him so much, but I don't wanna let him know because I don't know if he fancies me back. To be honest it's kind of arousing right now since my breasts are straining against his tshirt, while the fitting is loose near my stomach and almost fit on my hips, but right now all I need is hug, or a cuddle perhaps. I so wanna go sneak into his bed, but it feels like he is so far away, I honestly don't mind getting into James' bed, but feels weird at the moment. I'm so thankful to have them in my life, James, Remus and Peter, I'm so lucky to have them , ughhh, they are so accepting, they brought me my first binder. They are so accepting! I'm happy that I was sent to this dorm.. Oh, Oh no, okay do as Effy says, take deep breathes 1...2...3...t This feels better. I definitely am gonna cuddle Effy this hols, but why haven't my memories of those buggers faded yet, whenever I try to think about before Hogwarts,it becomes nearly impossible to think without my guts being twisted. So anyways, I don't know alot about my gender, it is so confusing, like one day I definitely enjoy being in my body and other time it's just weird, these breasts feel like intruders and everything feels so wrong. Oh bugger, bugger, Sirius, no going into that void. You are loved, Are you now?, No don't listen to that voice, yes you are loved, , Remus,James, Peter,Minnie McG, Effy,Monty , Gryffindor house, Hufflepuff house all love me, I am loved, shucks, Jam n Rem will be so proud of me. Ughhhhhh speaking of them I honestly soo want to sneak in Remus' bed, Holy shit ! he is so tall, he would be such a perfect big spoon, Merlin will be shirtless? I hope so, or probably no, I don't wanna be soaking wet in his arms. Bloody hell, his arms around my waist, his legs tangled in mine and oh Merlin, what if puts his hands on my thighs!?, Should I loose my weight? My thighs look so fat, it's okay tho I guess, Lily says all bodies are beautiful, and you my dear Sirius...ah nvm, surname is just a social constrict oh by the way how does Sirius Lupin sound!!!?; Merlin, I hope Moony loved me the way I love him, and then we'll get all dressed up for our wedding, Mmm I hope he loves me and dosen't think I'm a freak, No he dosen't think so he always says you are beautiful! And kisses my forehead, sksks he dosen't do that to Pete or Jam. We have got so close recently, he'll always pulll me in his lap when I don't feel so good, it feels so good to be in his lap, or when he hugs with his arms around my waist or just when he'll give me a piggy back ride, Oii what bout me? James would say, but well Jaime boy, you are my platonic crush,besides don't you have your Evans, leave me , my moony n my thoughts alone. Huh, So anyways where was I ?

**"Padfoot, mate Go fuckin sleep, you wanker!" I hear James say.**  
**"What the hell Prong, keep your voice down, you are disturbing my beauty sleep" I reply**

Nnghh is what I hear next , but that's true, I should sleep, my eyes are definitely hard to keep open now but I wonder what Remus is doing, duhhh you idiot, he obviously must be ...  
Wait who's this?

**"Padfoot?" I hear Remus say, he's standing over, "Budge over, lemme in."**

Fuck.. am I imagining this!?

" **babe**?"

  
Okay my mind has definitely stopped working, but wait what's happening, shit breathe, it's okay , it's moony, just shifting you a bit, oh okay Now I'm going to be small spoon , Bloody nitwit! He tangled our legs, shit okay, breathe and enjoy this Sirius , shift against his chest , mmmm, I love it when he takes his fingers through my hair ....

**Remus presses a kiss to Sirius' temple , "Stop overthinking babe, you rotate your foot when you ovethink, Go to Sleep, I love you, James and Peter do too..."**

  
All in response he gets is soft huffs n puffs and soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh well I woke up out of nowhere and then I felt like I need a hug and then I wrote this fic coz why not ! Open for constructive critisism , lemme know how should I improve my skills! Also comments are most welcomed, they'll also motivate me to complete my other fic 🤭 anyways! Have a great time ahead!


End file.
